And now shes dead
by sakurachanrach
Summary: Shana is in love with Zero and she does not know how to tell him but she thinks he is in love with Yuuki PLEASE READ


One winter's night you go walking through the woods near your house but you have a feeling in your stomach that some think is wrong so you start running home as fast as you can.

You start to walk through the door you see blood every wear you hear someone call your name

'Shana where are you' 'Lucy are you okay' 'we were attacked by a vampire I went looking for you but she got me'.

'Who did' 'take this and run as fast as you can to cross academy ask to see the chairman tell him what happen he will keep you safe now go I will not make it to tomorrow'

with that you sister died and with her last breath she told you she loved you.

You ran flat out to cross academy where the chairman said you could live with him and his daughter and his son. Eleven years later 'Shana are you with us' 'sorry sir just day dreaming' 'well as I was saying we have a test next week so you all better study'.

'Where is Zero' 'skipping again' 'Yuuki we better hurry and get on patrol night class is about to start' 'let's go fined Zero I think his in his room'. 'I've got to go so can you go get him' 'b-but' 'great see ya soon'.

'I can't I'm in love with him' you walked through the boys dorm and you go up the stairs to Zeros room I knock on the door no answer then I open the door he just got out of the shower he is still in his towel.

'Oh Z-Zero I'm so s-s-sorry I didn't n-no' 'Shana why are you red ''oh I'll get out so you can get dressed I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes'. 'Shana' 'sorry' 'it's okay' ten minutes later 'Shana' 'yes' 'are you okay' 'yeah I'll be fine now it's really passed patrol time and Yuuki is doing it all by herself'.

'What took you so long' 'sorry Yuuki I just got out of the shower when Shana knocked on the door so sorry' 'okay well there about to open the gate' 'ALL of you step back let the night class through'. 'Shana' 'what is it Zero' 'what happen to you in my room' 'I have no idea what you're talking about' 'Hey could you two stop talking and help me

' 'with the girls' 'Kaname-sama' 'Yuuki thank you for your help again and you Zero and you to Shana' 'don't mention it really' 'hey you have no right talking to him like that get her' said the group of girls around them Zero jumped in front of you 'if any of you dear touch her it will be the last thing you will do you hear me' 'arrrgh run'.

'Don't worry about it Yuuki' 'sorry if I have done something to upset you Shana' 'no you didn't do anything sorry'.

'No problem Shana now we better get to class I'll see you later Yuuki' 'yes Kaname' 'what was that all about Shana' 'nothing I think I'll go see if all the day class are back at their dorms'.

'I'll come with you Shana' 'Yuuki you go get some sleep and you two Zero and try to study'.

'Yuuki what did you mean you'd meet him later' 'were going in to town to eat dinner' 'okay' 'were did Zero go to' 'hey who's that over there you two girls what are you doing out passed curfew get to your dorms now before I report you'.

'Wow you what's wrong with you' 'NOTHING I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE' 'no need to yell at me' 'sorry'. Why did I just do that I'm the reason my families dead I can't believe Yuuki is going on a date with that monster'. 'Shana' who said that' 'what's wrong'

'Zero is that you' 'who else would it be' 'I don't know' 'what's wrong' 'nothing' 'tell me' 'I have to go'. 'Shana' 'is Yuuki back yet I think she is' 'have you always liked Yuuki' 'what do you mean' 'I don't like Yuuki' 'what' 'did you know your family were vampire hunters' 'no' they are that's why a vampire killed them it was the same one who killed mine.

They were on the run that's why you moved around a lot' 'it was my fault there dead if I didn't go walking around then they would still be alive'.

'It's not your fault don't blame yourself because when' 'Zero look out' 'what is th-a-a-t' 'it's Yuuki' 'no that's a vampire' 'he turned her that monster I'll kill him' 'no don't he'll kill you first pleas I can't stand to see you get hurt SHANA WATCH OUT' 'arrrgh'.

'Yuuki let go of her I don't want to kill you but if you don't let go I will have to you are a level E' 'don't do it' 'bang' Yuuki fell to the ground 'and now she's dead' why did you do that because I love you and I always have' and with that he locks his arms around you and you kiss and walk in to the sun set and live happily ever after.

Please review it was my frist one so please be nice but if you didn't like it than tell me i wont mind i take request if you want me to write one for you just let be no the people i hope you liked it


End file.
